


The Outcome of a Bet

by orphan_account



Series: Daveweek 2016 [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddles, Daveweek, Day 2, Fluff, M/M, Ship, betting on the boy's relationship status, pyralspite boxers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Karkat are close, but none of the meteor crew know how close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Outcome of a Bet

There was a pile of stuff on a meteor. That pile contained smuppets of all colours and crappy romance novels. It had pillows and fabrics on top. There was a duvet thrown over it all.

Between those layers, curled up together to ward away the horrorterrors, rested two beings. One had grey skin, the other had pale. One had blond hair, the other had black. One had horns, small as they were, the other was hornless.

One was awake.

Dave Strider curled Karkat's coarse hair around his fingers, consequently waking him up. The almost 7 sweeps old Troll glared at Dave, before softening into the calming ministrations. Dave could swear he was purring. 

Karkat flopped over onto Dave's chest - one arm curled around his neck, the other slipped under his back and neither of them could tell which legs were theirs, being so intertwined. 

They lay together and he scratched at Karkat's scalp, revelling in the little breathy growls he released.

~*~

Banging on the metal door urged the, the, the...

What even where they? Rose mused.

Anyway, she banged on the door and waited for them to emerge in states of undress.

Dave trotted out first in sweatpants and shades, tweaking her hairband playfully and breaking his stoicism (which he did rather a lot) to flash her a grin.  
Rose smiled back, cheekily grabbing for his shades and chuckling when he darted back, before leaning against the wall and waiting for Karkat to emerge. That he did about five minutes later, clad in pyralspite printed underpants from Terezi and his customary turtleneck jumper - naturally backwards. 

"What even are you and Dave. I mean, I have my suspicious. But?" He just flush and ducked his head, scurrying past her.

~*~

Vriska watched them from across the make shift 'living-room', as the humans called it.

Karkat was sat reading innocently enough (however everyone knew his books were no where near as innocent as he made it seem) and Dave was lay next to him, head resting on Karkat's lap. She huffed, seeing how the Mayor sat on Dave's chest and listened to him witter on and on and on.

What was up with them? Were they Moirails? Matesprites? 

She glared as Karkat began stroking his head. She hoped the latter - she did have money and a decent tube of lipstick on it -, but this was seeming to be far to close the papping.

Terezi cackled and smacked her with her cane.

~*~

Karkat looked up at the outbreak of Alternian swears and watched as Vriska gave chase out of the room. Normal Terezi; hit 'em then leave 'em. As Dave would say. 

The Mayor slid off Dave's chest, presumably pottering of to collect the cans of Tab the other Trolls had left there.

"Y'know, you're, like, the best boyfriend ever." Dave laughed at the blush he'd inflicted.

"Do you think any of them had bet on 'human boyfriends'?" Dave shrugged, before pushing himself up with his arms and catching Karkat in a soft kiss. 

~*~

On the other side of a metal door, one Kanaya Maryam held out her hands for her newly owned lipstick and cash.


End file.
